


Very Interdimensional

by higashikatajosuke



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Cunnilingus, Masturbation, Pining, Porn, Portals, Sexual Content, Superheroes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higashikatajosuke/pseuds/higashikatajosuke
Summary: Seeing Elastigirl everywhere was hard for Voyd. She couldn't help but touch herself to the photos of her idol on the news. It wasn't until her thoughts got out of control that she considered using her portal powers to masturbate.





	Very Interdimensional

Seeing Elastigirl everywhere was almost hard for Voyd. Earlier, she had been watching the news when another story of Elastigirl saving someone came on, which always seemed to bring her back to the day she met her. Of course, with her being famous, this happened often. Helen had felt so soft and smelled so good after Voyd hugged her, and she couldn't help but wonder how else she would feel too. Currently, she was touching herself through her super suit, moaning along to the moving pictures of her idol on the screen. 

There was so much she could think about regarding Elastigirl. Thoughts of touching her breasts had Voyd squishing her own smaller pair. There wasn't a single thing the super wouldn't do for her idol, in fact, she longed for it. She wallowed in the desperate need for Elastigirl to wrap her legs around her head while she eats her out. "O-Ohh-" Voyd let out a few moans while thinking of this, stroking her pussy up and down with one hand while touching her chest with the other. Her desperation was growing and soon she would wriggle out of her super suit, completely exposing herself. Oh, how she wished she could do such a thing with Elastigirl. 

Even undressing herself was hard because she would think about her idol pulling her clothing off as well, melting in her imagined fingertips. She just... Wanted to touch her again, and intimately this time. 

With fingers rhythmically rubbing her clit, she thought of everything possible. From Elastigirl touching her pussy and dirtying those pretty black gloves of hers to Voyd fingering her, nothing was off-limits. Such thoughts led to two fingers inside of her desperately pumping in and out of her hole. It wasn't until she got to thinking of Helen between her legs that she got an idea. 

_Portals... Why hadn't she thought of that before?_

Voyd got up, removing her hands from between her legs, and assumed a position on all fours. Once she did, she focused herself and opened a portal behind her and in front of her. By slipping her backside through the portal behind her so that it came through the front, Voyd could successfully eat herself out. Once she leaned into her crotch she tentatively began licking that pink pussy of hers. It was dripping wet at this point and she was ecstatic at her new masturbation tactic. 

With swift licks, her tongue grazed against her slit and then plunged deeper into her folds. Sucking on her own labia and tasting her own cum in her mouth was a new experience, but with how good it felt, she didn't mind. Filling her mind with thoughts of Elastigirl doing so again, she continued to eat herself out. 

It was hard to keep quiet and continue licking herself what with how good it felt. Voyd was completely convinced only Helen eating her out would feel better than this. Incredibly pleased with her powers, the super found herself admiring the portals she could make. The gentle tongue on her pussy was the best feeling yet. 

With her mind full of the sight of Elastigirl under her legs, Voyd sucked on her clit, and hard. Teasing it with her tongue had her moaning against her pussy. 

A few more licks and sucks to her labia and clit left her cumming hard into her own face, hips bucking as she rode out the orgasm. Ecstasy and pleasure filled her thin frame, leaving her panting hard. She had never had such an intense cum before, and she fully blamed her idol for riling her up and her own void powers. Not that she was complaining.


End file.
